Portable spill containment units are well known. They are used primarily to contain contaminants which may be spilled during re-fueling and maintenance of vehicles, particularly in the field.
Containment units are used in any environment in which a contaminant may be spilled, to prevent that contaminant from fouling the soil and water systems.
Several known containment units are taught in the cited patents to Van Romer, the disclosures of which are incorporated with the instant disclosure. There has become a need to provide a multiple containment system which is capable of being displaced over large areas with the individual containment units being inter-connected. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a containment system which includes a plurality of containment units which may be located in displaced positions and be inter-connected with panel units forming an inter-connected unitary system.
Another object of the invention is that the units are formed of impervious flexible material to facilitate both storage, transport and the ability to conform with the topography on which they may be used.
Another object of the invention is the use of connectors formed with each unit and adapted to be inter-connectable so that desired units may be inter-connected into an impervious containment of desired shape.
Another object of the invention is the provision of multi-shaped panel units which may be inter-connected forming impervious channel members of desired shapes.
Another object of the invention is a lightweight containment system.
Another object of the invention is the provision of connectors which are reliable and may be inter-connected and disconnected with ease.
Another object of the invention is a lightweight modular system composed of modular units each of which is adapted to be positioned into active and inactive positions.